Talk:Nightmares
Sonic CD: Our Future OK, let me get one thing straight, I LOVED SONIC. But ever since the games got crappier, I decided to move away from the franchise. One night I decided to play my old Sega CD that I got for my 10th birthday. I brought out a huge square TV from my spare room, and man it was a pain to carry down!!! After that arm breaking task, I plugged in the TV and the Sega CD. But there something wrong. My Sega CD didn't work. "That's not right.." It was odd because I had played the Sega CD just last night. I guess it was gone for good. I went to bed thinking about what I should do. The next morning I looked a Sega CD on EBay and I knew it was a bad idea. I said to myself, "Maybe I should try Amazon. That site's WAY better than EBay." I looked for a Sega CD on Amazon and I found one. The Sega CD was shipped to my house in 3 days. I opened up the package and I saw the Sega CD. It was in great condition, and it came with a copy of Sonic CD. After dinner, I decided to play my new Sega CD. I inserted the disc, and I waited for the long loading screen, I finally got to play it. The first thing I noticed is that the music was the US boss theme. That wasn't in the original game, so I guess it was a ROM hack. I ejected the disc and searched the game's files for anything suspicious. I only saw one thing that was suspicious. The music file was overwritten with the following command: overwrite/music/all/bosstheme/us took a long look at the command. I didn't know if the command could but possible, and I had a degree in computer engineering. I went back to the game and I made to the first boss. Everyone who speedruns the game knows the trick where you go behind the robot and hit it in the back. But there was something different about the boss. The front bumpers has spikes on them, and the back was completely shielded. I knew this would be a challenge. Instead of charging, the robot has an attack just like the Death Egg Robot where it leaps into the sky with a lock on target. Instead of landing on its feet, it digs its spikes into the ground so it leaves an opening on the top of the Egg Mobile. The boss has double than the original. Just like the original, Robotnik runs away in the Egg Mobile. But instead of a plant pod, there was a portal. The portal lead me to the final zone of the game, Metallic Madness Zone 3. I took my time trying not to fall because of the RNG related spinning platforms. After I made it past the spinning pillars, made to the room with the laser shooting Hotarus. Instead of the Hotarus, I had to fight every enemy in the game. After that I had to fight the final boss. Instead of a rotating D-Pad, it was a combination of every boss. But what the game didn't tell me that the OTHER bosses changed. There were the spikes and the shield from Palmtree Panic, Collision Chaos has the electric grabber from the Casino Night boss, Tidal Tempest fills the zone with water that rises and drops, Quartz Quadrant uses spike walls to crush Sonic, Wacky Workbenxh has homing spikes, and Stardust Speedway has MetRobotnik but instead of electricity, it has a chest lazer and homing missiles that pop out of the shoulders. The final boss was extremely challenging. Everything was a one-hit kill. I had 1 life left. I used all of my skill as I fought against Robotnik. I landed the final hit and in a triumphant cry of victory I shouted. Instead off the Bad Ending. It skipped to a cutscene. The grass was engulfed in flames, with buildings that has broken pieces of metal with a sillouette of Robotnik. There was a text below that said: "This is your future." After that, I went to bed. After I played that game, I always thinkn of the boss theme that played along with the words, "This is your future."